Wings of Fire: The Lost Dragonet of the Sea
by XxGhostfacexX
Summary: After a dragonet was dragged away from her tribe, she spends her whole life swimming in the sea. Nothing seemed to make sense to her, until she hears the voices of two dragons. When the dragonet finds the two dragons, there was only two words that stood out to her. The words were father and parents. When she gets into a shark attack, she finds the father figure she thought of.
1. Chapter 1

_What is there else to life? Do I just keep on swimming? Am I the only dragon of this sea world? What is there to this life?_ a SeaWing dragonet thought as they slowly swam through the clear water.

Her scales were turquoise with small hints of pale and dark blue under her eyes. Her eyes shined with the dark blue under her. Her small wings were wide out as she slowly swam. She stopped from time to time to let herself drift across the fresh sea water. It was the only thing she was able to feel at all, beside all of the plants she slight press against or try to eat. It all tasted bad, but something told her that she needed to eat it.

 _All I've been doing with my life is eating and swimming. I don't understand. Is there more dragons like me or am I the only one?_ the turquoise dragonet sighed in her mind.

The dragonet suddenly stopped by a coral reef. She landed on the sandy ground. She slowly tucked her wings to her side. She quietly sighed as she saw the fish swimming around it. The walked up to one of the coral reeves. She saw the fish swim away from her as she walked up to them. When all of the fish swam away, she stuck out her talons to rip off a piece of the coral. She brought the coral to her mouth as she started to slowly chew it. She cringed as she forced herself to eat it. She was hungry, but she wasn't when she tried to eat the coral though.

 _It's so horrible! How would anyone eat this? I mean, it's the only thing I've been given to eat._ the dragonet hissed as she continued to chew and swallow the horrible tasting coral.

"You see them yet?" a sudden voice shouted out.

The dragonet dropped the piece of coral as she flinched. She heard something else rather than herself thinking. It didn't sound like at her. She spread open her wings as she drifted off in the water. Was the sound coming from the water? She swam as she listened. It wasn't just one voice now. It was two new and mysterious voices.

"You said they would be here?" the first voice questioned with a hiss in their voice.

"Maybe they're just late." the new second voice replied back.

"Well, I'll claw out their eyes if they show up any later than they should. They knew I was busy." the first one hissed.

"Stabbing them would be better." sighed the second voice with a growl in their tone.

The turquoise dragonet pulled back a little. She didn't like how they sounded at all. Even if they were the first voices she heard rather than hers, that doesn't mean she has to like it. She may only have the fish as company, but some of them were stupid or ugly looking. The dragonet also really liked how sharks looked, especially at her when they looked at her from a far. This wasn't much different than all of the fish.

"Well, when I'm done with this whole mission, the first thing I'm doing is going back to the Kingdom of Sand. I need to get back home." she heard the first voice say.

 _Kingdom of Sand?_ she questioned in her mind. _What's that?_

"Same here. I especially need to get back to my dragonets and wife." the second voice muttered loudly.

"Well, I was thinking about going back to my parents. They need some company with how they retired and how they stick to art now. I'm pretty sure my father wouldn't mind if I come to see how their artwork is going. That's really the only way they're able to sell some stuff." the first one suddenly replied back.

"What are you? A dragonet?" the second voice hissed in a very mocking voice.

"Oh shut up!" growled the first voice back.

The dragonet suddenly stopped. She heard the voice and all their chattering was loud, but there weren't around her. She looked up and sighed. They couldn't be coming from the sky? If they weren't around her, then maybe they were up in the sky somehow. Could she get up there? The dragonet sighed. She had to try if she wanted to see where the voices were coming from. The turquoise dragonet let out a long sigh as she let herself float up to where she heard the voices getting louder. They were also getting much clearer as she floated up. The dragonet closed her eyes as she listened closely.

"Do you think the RainWings still sell those sleeping potions? I hope so. Maybe they'll end the mission sooner." the first voice spoke once again.

"Maybe. We'll have to check in one of those nearby stores." the second voice answered back.

"I'll just get fruit from them. I wonder what a mango taste like." muttered one of them, but she couldn't tell.

She suddenly opened her eyes to see that her head wasn't covered in water anymore. In fact, it was all dry. She looked over where she heard the voices. She gasped quietly as she stared at them. There was two dragons who looked like her, expect much older and bigger. She noticed that they were looking away from her with their black eyes. One of them had white sandy scales and the other one had pale yellow eyes with black diamonds running down their neck. They seemed to be frowning at each other.

"What do you mean they're not here?" hissed the pale sandy yellow dragon.

"I mean they're near the Rainforest!" growled back the white sandy dragon as their tail slightly slashed out at the other.

"Well, let's go now." grunted the white dragon as they flapped open their wings and flew off.

"Father, I hope you understand what I'm going through for you." whispered the pale sandy yellow dragon as they sighed.

The dragonet watched as the last dragon spread open to fly after the first one. She watched in wonder at them. The two dragons both looked amazing and different, but there was one thing that stood out to her. It was the word _father_. She remembered one of them mentioning about parents. Were those two related? Did she have one herself? Where are they if she did have one? Did everyone have one? Those were a couple thoughts that rang through her head. She sighed as she let herself dive back down into the water. She would never find one if all dragons lived in the sky area instead of the water.

 _Well, everywhere my own father is, I hope he's looking for me._ the dragonet thought as she dived down.

All of a sudden, she felt something slam against her body. She screeched as water flooded her mouth. She looked over and her eyes widen. A shark was swimming toward her. The dragonet griped her talons around her shoulder. The pain was unbearable as it burned out. The shark suddenly flung her up. She quickly spread open her wings as she floated toward the sky like where the two other dragons were. The shark suddenly snapped at her wing. The dragonet shrieked out as blood poured out of it. Her eyes widen even more as sharks started to show up. The blood poured out of her wing.


	2. Chapter 2

_What am I going to do now? I'm done for!_ questioned the dragonet in her head as she struggled to swim away from the sharks.

Her wing burned with pain. The sharks slowly swam up, but they seemed faster than they were. A shark tackled her only to throw her up. The dragonet looked down as they slowly fell back down to the sharks. When she was close enough, one of the sharks lightly bit her on the leg. The dragonet screeched out as she quickly slammed herself against the shark and raked her talons at the shark's head. The shark flung her away as it swam back a little. The dragonet quickly grabbed onto a rock and weakly pulled herself up. She then looked down at her talons that were slightly covered in the shark's blood.

 _So was this what dragons were made for doing? Protecting themselves with their own talons? Is there something else I'm missing?_ the dragonet asked herself as she looked up.

Before she could do anything, a shark tackled her and through her down. The only thing she could do was hold onto the rock with her life. The shark bit her on her other wing. She then remembered what she did with her talons and looked over at the shark. She then quickly edged over with pain flooding into her system. She then bit down on the shark's tail with all the power she had left.

The shark let go of her and tried to fling her off. She held on as she grabbed onto the shark as she raked her talons in the shark's small body. She sighed. She knew she could never make the sharks bleed like what they did to her, but all she wanted was to get away. Another shark dashed at them as she held on to the first one. She quickly flung her tail at the shark. The shark then bit her tail as it pulled the dragonet off of the first shark.

The shark suddenly swung the dragonet recklessly. She didn't have anything to hold onto. The shark she first raked her talons at tucked her by the wing and did the same. The dragonet then watched as the first shark slammed itself into the shark was holding on to her wing. Another shark suddenly grabbed her by the leg and started to drag her downwards. With no warning at all, a new shark appeared and smacked her out of the shark's teeth. The dragonet watched with confusion as all of the sharks fought each other to only have another shark appear and try to drag her downwards.

 _Oh! I get it now. I've seen them do these to dolphins from time to time. They'll fight in order to eat them. It's strange really. Wait, does that mean they want to eat me?_ the dragonet thought as she held her tail that hurt the most.

A shark that was paler and bigger than the rest suddenly appeared from behind her. The dragonet slowly looked behind her. She noticed that the shark appeared out of nowhere and looked very different from the rest. The shark could swallow without even killing her and ripping her up. The dragonet slowly swam away, but the large shark slowly swam with her and toward her.

The shark suddenly grabbed her by the leg. The pain from it hurt even more than her tail did. She screamed out with pain louder than she ever thought she would. The shark quickly flung her up, but it did it way harder than what she did. It felt like the scales on her body was about to fly off of her. The dragonet the suddenly felt herself go out of the water. She gasped loudly. She was in the sky that the two other dragons were in. She suddenly spread open her wings and tried to fly to the side, but her wings were all too much in pain. Instead of landing back into the water, she landed on a sandy dry ground that lacked of water.

She gasped loudly for the strange air that filled her instead of water. The dragonet flopped over with her vision going blurry. She looked around her and saw that her blood was all over her. She suddenly saw three dragons landing in front of her. The dragonet saw that all of the dragons were black with one of them having purplish scales and one with silver scales under their wings. The one that stood in front of her with shock had all black scales.

"A SeaWing?" the biggest one questioned with a hiss. "It's a dragonet. What's it doing here? It doesn't even look like seven years old. They like their under the age of four years."

"We need to help her! She's bleeding!" gasped the pure black dragon as it slightly wiped away the blood on her face.

"So? She's not a NightWing and it's the SeaWings' fault for letting her out here." the smallest dragon growled.

"Give me the bag, Planetseeker." the black dragon ordered as he stuck out his talons.

"No, I'm not going to let you waste it on some SeaWing dragonet." growled the small dragon who was called Planetseeker.

"Give it to me now." hissed the black dragon.

"Don't let it him waste it on the dragonet, Planetseeker." the tall purplish dragon told the small dragon.

"I know Sunwatcher." Planetseeker muttered.

"Give to me now dragonet!" the black nameless dragon shouted as they took the bag Planetseeker had under their wings.

Planetseeker and Sunwatcher both backed up as the nameless dragon quickly walked over to her with the bag. Confusion filled her mind as her vision went blurrier than it did before. The nameless dragon reached out for something in the bag. The dragonet stared at the nameless dragon as he swiped all the blood on her bon her scales. The nameless black dragon then reached out for something else and wrapped it around her wings and tail. He then placed something on her open wounds where the sharks attacked her.

"It's alright now. You're safe." the nameless dragon whispered to her.

"Oh come on, just leave the dragonet here for the fishfaces!" hissed Planetseeker.

"If you're going to stick around her for the SeaWing, then we'll go back to the Night Kingdom without you." Sunwatcher growled.

"Then you might as well leave now." the black dragon replied back calmly.

"Fine." grunted the small dragon as he spread out his wings.

The two dragons then faded from her view. As the dragons left, her vision got a little bit better. She was able to see the black dragon clearer she did before. His dark brown eyes looked at her as he gently cleaned off the dried blood on her. The dragonet didn't know what to say and just stared at him. The pain still burned lightly and she felt light-headed. She missed the water around her and it felt strange. The nameless dragon looked at her in the eyes as he pulled out a needle looking object from the bag.

"I'll explain when you wake up. I know how much it hurts. I bet it was a shark from what it looked like it." the black dragon told her.

"What-" the dragon tried to speak, but suddenly around her everything went as black as the dragon's scales.


	3. Chapter 3

The dragonet's eyes slowly opened. The pain was faint and she could barely feel it anymore. Her scales also felt drier than they did before. The same sand she felt was below her. The dragonet then opened her eyes fully and looked over. The black nameless dragon was sitting next to her. The black dragon looked back at her and smiled.

"Oh, you're awake now! Do you feel alright, SeaWings?" the black dragon told her.

"SeaWing?" the dragonet questioned quietly.

"You're a SeaWing dragonet. You came from the sea. Don't you know that?" the black dragon answered, looking a bit confused.

"I didn't even know there was other dragons only until I found some sandy colored dragons and you black dragons." the dragonet answered back.

"Sandy colored dragons? Those are SandWings and I'm a NightWing. Do you mean that you never heard of the tribes?" the nameless dragon replied back.

"I haven't even heard of the tribes of any of these wings!" she shouted at what was a NightWing.

"Well, if you don't know about the SeaWings that doesn't mean you been around other dragons, right?" asked the NightWing.

The dragonet nodded. "I thought I was the only one. I've been swimming around with the fish of the water and eating coral."

"Do you know how to fly?" the NightWing also asked.

"Wait, I can fly? I've only been able to swim in the water and now I'm in the sky." explained the dragonet.

"I guess since you don't know where the other SeaWings are, you wouldn't know where the others are. Letting you go back into the ocean would just be cruel. You're only a dragonet." sighed the NightWing as he looked over at what was the ocean.

"So what does that mean?" she questioned back.

"Well, I guess I'll take you back to the Night Kingdom if the queen lets you stay." the NightWing mumbled as the stood up in front of her.

The NightWing picked her up gently and placed her on his back. His own wings were slightly wrapped around her. Out of instinct, she slightly wrapped her talons around his neck, but didn't dig her talons into his neck. The dragonet didn't want to hurt the NightWing. He was his only hope in learning about the other dragons. The NightWing then turned around and started running off.

"Oh by the way, what's your name? The name's Revenge." the NightWing told her.

"A name?" the dragonet asked him.

"Oh, you probably don't have a name." Revenge commented.

The SeaWing dragonet shook her head. "Nope."

"Maybe I should give you a name. It would be strange to just call you _SeaWing_ or _dragonet_ all the time." the NightWing then pause in thought.

"Anything you'll pick will be good. I'm sure of that." the SeaWing chuckled.

The NightWing smiled and went back to thought. The dragonet waited. She wanted a name like Revenge. The SeaWing then saw Revenge smirk. She knew that he was done thinking. Revenge then slightly glanced over at her as he continued to run.

"I think I might just know a perfect name for you." Revenge told her.

"Tell me!" giggled the SeaWing dragonet.

"I think a good name for you is Koi." the NightWing explained to the SeaWing.

"It's an amazing name! Thank you!" shouted the SeaWing with joy in her tone.

 _Is this what I've been looking for all this time? Someone who can take care of me?_ Koi thought as she grabbed onto Revenge. _Is this the father I've been looking for all this time and he's now here?_

"I'm glad you like it, Koi. Now let's go!" Revenge smiled.

The NightWing spread open his wings as he launched himself up into the air. Koi held on tightly as Revenge went higher. They were both flying to the Night Kingdom in what was actually the sky. Koi smiled as she rested her head on Revenge's back and held on a bit tightly. Koi looked behind her and the ocean was far. She wouldn't go back there now that she was with Revenge, but she didn't feel as dry as she did. The SeaWing smiled. This was the parent she was looking for all this time. This was her purpose, to find Revenge. Revenge was her father all this time.

 _Then I'm staying with Revenge for the rest of the time I live. Since he's my father, I have to stay with him while I watch out for him also._ Koi thought as she smiled brightly even more. _Revenge was the dragon I was appose to be with all this time._

"So Revenge, where is the Night Kingdom?" Koi asked the NightWing.

"Straight ahead! Look for yourself!" Revenge exclaimed as he started to dive down to the ground as he flew.

Koi slightly looked up as she still held on to Revenge. In front of her, there was what Koi apposed to be homes of other NightWings. It slightly remembered her of the coral reefs back in the ocean. The SeaWing then suddenly saw other NightWings that looked like Revenge. There was a tall one standing in the middle of them. The NightWings stared at both of them as Revenge landed in front of them. The tall NightWing walked up to them.

"What is the meaning of this?" she suddenly hissed at Revenge.

"I can explain your majesty." Revenge quickly replied back.

"I hope you. You brought back a SeaWing to my kingdom!" growled the NightWing.

"I told him not to bring back the SeaWing, but he didn't listen at all." Koi heard what she thought was Planetseeker tell the NightWing.

"Silence!" the NightWing shouted at Planetseeker and then turned around to glare at Revenge and her.

"Explain now." a new NightWing told Revenge as they stood by the tall NightWing's side.

"They were hurt and they wouldn't survive on their own! Koi would have died, plus she doesn't know any other SeaWings! I'm her last hope in keeping her alive!" Revenge explained to the NightWings.

"Koi? You mean you actually got to know the dragonet's name and all!" questioned the tall black purplish dragon.

"Well, she didn't have a name so I gave her one." Revenge muttered quietly.

"What!" yelled the tall NightWing as she got up face to face with Revenge.

"She needed me and that's why I brought her here. I'll keep her from trouble in the kingdom. I purpose." Revenge told her.

"You're my royal writer! Not some SeaWing caretaker!" she then shouted at Revenge.

"I promise to keep on writing and take care of Koi at the same time!" yelped Revenge with fear in his voice.

"If that's so, then I guess you can keep the SeaWing. But don't every bring that SeaWing near me again!" replied back the NightWing..

"Okay! Thanks!" Revenge told her as he quickly ran off and held on to the SeaWing tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Koi looked around what was Revenge's home. The NightWing gently placed her down as he padded her on the head. He smiled at her. Koi smiled back as she looked back at Revenge, her father. Revenge then turned around as he spread out his wings. Revenge then flew off onto ledge. Koi slightly walked over to see what Revenge was doing. Koi watched as Revenge pulled off scrolls from a shelf. He then flew down to Koi.

"Who was that NightWing back there?" asked Koi suddenly as Revenge placed down the scrolls he had.

"That was the NightWing queen Wisdom. Queen Wisdom can get... well... a little out of talon sometimes. Don't mind her, just take in here and you'll be fine from the queen." Revenge answered as he scanned through the scrolls.

"Queen?" questioned the dragonet as she tilted her head.

"All the tribes have a queen. The SeaWings have a queen. The SandWings have a queen. Every tribe has a queen." explained the NightWing. "The queen rules over the tribe until one of their daughters, nieces, or sisters come and kill them in order to take the throne."

"Kill? Who would do that to take this tribe throne!" shrieked Koi in shock.

"It's just a thing the tribes to do. Its normal. That's how Queen Wisdom became the queen of the NightWings." Revenge explained.

"That's messed up really." Koi sighed as she sat down and rapped her tail around her talons.

Revenge then picked up a scroll from the pile of scrolls. "Well nothing about that, in order to fully teach you about Pyrrhia, and I bet I can you do that to you by reading these scrolls to you."

"Oooo, that sounds interesting!" Koi chirped almost like a bird.

"Maybe we should get somewhere comfortable." Revenge muttered.

"Whatever you think is okay for the best of us!" Koi replied back joyfully.

The NightWing crouched down. "Get on my back. I'll carry you to where you'll be saying.

Koi stood up as she crawled onto Revenge's back. She wrapped her talon's gently around the NightWing in almost a hug. Revenge smiled and spread his wings. The NightWing flew onto the ledge where he was first. Revenge then jumped on one ledge to another. The dragonet held on tightly to Revenge as he went faster. Revenge kept on jumping from ledge to ledge as his wings flapped from each leap. Koi looked down and her eyes widen as she saw how high they were. The SeaWing tilted their head. How could Revenge live in a place like this? Was the sea like this at all even?

Revenge soon stopped as his wings folded to his side. Koi crawled off. The SeaWing looked around and saw scrolls all stashed around in shelves. There was a stone table with a wooden bowl of ink on it and a feather of some bird. Scrolls were also around the table. Some were empty and some were already written with ink. One with that were still inky were hanged around the room. In a small corner, a stone craved door was hidden in the corner.

"What's with all the scrolls?" Koi asked.

"Well since I'm a royal writer of Queen Wisdom and the NightWings, I'm the one to write all of the stories. Most of them come originally from me, NightWings who suggest them, or any the queen's suggestions. I also write all the history scrolls for the main NightWing school. Not to mention I'm one of the best artist of the NightWings, but sadly not the best singer. I'm terrible with singing and anything to do with music. I'm also really bad with fighting in battles, and hunting. Cooking too. I guess that's why I stay inside for most of my days." explained the NightWing.

"So you write every scroll for the NightWings?" questioned the dragonet.

"Most, but not all. We keep past scrolls from past writers, royal or not. There's also smaller writers who write stories for the libraries. There's a lot of writers, but a lot of them are unknown. Most of them to other things, like being soldiers and stuff." Revenge replied back.

"Well, I bet you're the best one out of the NightWings!" squealed Koi.

Revenge chuckled and smirked. "Well, I am a royal writer for a reason."

The NightWing walked over to the stone carved door Koi was eyeing. Revenge opened the door widely. He walked in and motioned for her to come into the room. Koi then ran into the room. The SeaWing looked around. There was a smooth wooden carved slate landing on one of the stone walls. Covering the top, was a black sheep wool woven fluffy sheet spread across it. Then on the top of that, a thick purple and white also sheep wool woven sheet that seemed fluffier than the last was laying on there. In the corner, a wooden table was there. A scroll that was neatly wrapped in a red ribbon sat on it.

"This is the guest room. I thought that you could use it for the time." Revenge told Koi.

"Thank you!" Koi squeaked as she hugged Revenge.

"Anytime. Anything for you." the NightWing replied back as he hugged back.

 _This has to truly be my father. Revenge is so kind and caring and not to mention amazing. Who cares if I'm some random SeaWing and he's a NightWing. What's the difference even?_ Koi thought as she stared into the NightWing's dark eyes.

Revenge picked up Koi and brought her to the bed. Koi crawled out of Revenge's talons. The dragonet then laid down. The feeling of it was amazing. It was better than the feeling the sand in the sea. It also had a better feeling then having to sleep in coral or reefs. Revenge then sat down and pulled out the scroll he still had. The NightWing then unrolled it. Koi watched as the long scroll hit the ground,

"What's the scroll about?" Koi asked.

"The tribes of Pyrrhia, mostly about the queens and their history written by me. This is just the NightWing version. We shouldn't want all the tribes knowing what we think." Revenge answered back to the dragonet.

"Sounds interesting. Can you start with the NightWings first? I want to know more about you!" Koi requested.

"If you want me to, then of course." Revenge smiled as he scanned the scroll until he found what he was looking for.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, let's see, the first queen we have listed here is Queen Bloodscreamer. She seemed alright. Legend says that she made this small palace for all the royal writers, but I doubt that. Bloodscreamer wasn't an animus dragon at all. It would have been impossible for her to make it all alone. Well, the scroll doesn't really say if she made others do her work or not, but still." Revenge told Koi as he scanned the scroll.

"What's an animus dragon?" Koi questioned.

"We'll get there soon. For now, let's just continue on all of this NightWing history." the NightWing replied back.

"Okay! Can you read more about Queen Bloodscreamer?" the dragonet replied back.

"Alrighty then," Revenge answered back as he started to read off the scroll. "Queen Bloodscreamer was a queen who was strict, but knew when to lighten up when she saw her tribe suffering. Being the first queen recorded by writers, she helped her tribe. She made schools for royalty or not, libraries, markets, apartments, palaces, and more. Legend says that since she made her son the first known royal writer, she wanted to him to live in a place where all the royal writers can live. No much is known about her, but all that is known is that she shaped the Night Kingdom."

"Wow, she must have been amazing." Koi commented as Revenge finished reading the passage.

"Well, that's what the smaller old scrolls said about her it least." the NightWing muttered.

"Is there any other queens other than Queen Bloodscreamer and Queen Wisdom?" Koi asked.

"There was a couple known ones. Those queens are Gemhunter, Goldtaker, Rainwisher, Atomdestroyer, Secrettaker, Silverkiller, and some other queens that were very terrible in my own opinion. The queen before Wisdom was Mystery. And well, she was terrible too." Revenge explained to the dragonet.

"What did Queen Mystery do?" the SeaWing asked Revenge.

"She burned a lot of buildings and sent a bunch of innocent dragons in prison. A lot od dragons died in prison. She burned the main library of the Night Kingdom." theho NightWing told her as he sighed.

"Who would kill dragons that didn't do anything? Who would also purposely burn your scroll?" cried Koi.

"Don't worry though. We were able to rebuild the library and replace all of the scrolls I wrote. They're all good, I promise." Revenge told Koi as he gently rested his talons on the dragonet's shoulder.

"Well, I guess that's okay." Koi replied back.

"Revenge! Come down here now! I thought you knew I was coming! You better have dealt with that SeaWing!" a voice suddenly hissed loudly.

Koi flinched. The voice sounded familiar. The dragonet then remembered who belonged it. It was Queen Wisdom. She was in Revenge's home. Revenge dropped the scroll suddenly as he scrambled to his talons and ran over to the door. The NightWing turned around and looked back at Koi.

"Stay here. I'll come back and read you the first of that later. Just call for me quickly if you feel hungry. Just don't come out please. The queen wouldn't like that." Revenge whispered quickly before flying out the room.

"Bye..." the SeaWing dragonet mumbled quietly as Revenge left.

The door slammed close as Revenge ran out. Koi watched as she sighed. The dragonet jumped off as she pressed her ear against the door. She placed her talons on the door to balance herself. It was silent, then all of a sudden the queen's loud shouting was heard. Koi flinched at Queen Wisdom's hostile screeching and hissing. Koi kept on listening.

"Are you finished with that story I told you to write? It's been three months now! You better have been writing and not spending your time with that SeaWing!" screeched Queen Wisdom at what Koi guessed Revenge.

"Which story again?" asked Revenge in a joking tone.

" _DEATH OF THE ROSE_ YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU FORGET!" screamed the queen louder than Koi ever heard.

"Why would Queen Wisdom be so mean to Revenge? He's just so nice and didn't do anything bad. Why?" whispered the dragonet to herself.

"I'm almost done. I just need to finish the ending. Then I'll be done. I'll send it to you after I'm done." Revenge explained to Queen Wisdom.

"Are you sure about that?" growled the queen.

"Yes, I'm sure." the royal writer replied back.

"Show me the scroll." Queen Wisdom suddenly asked.

"Are you-" Revenge was cut off by Queen Wisdom.

"Show me the scroll now!" the NightWing queen screeched at Revenge.

Koi heard Revenge's wingbeats and then him grabbing a scroll. The SeaWing then heard Revenge flying back Queen Wisdom. The NightWing writer sighed. Koi slightly opened the door to see what was going on. She saw Wisdom unrolling the scroll. The queen then screamed out loud.

"WHAT?! This isn't even close what you call almost finishing! It only has one paragraph made!" hissed Queen Wisdom.

"I'm sorry! I just had to finish the order if one hundred math scrolls for the royal school! I also had to do too many things for the NightWings! Please forgive me your majesty!" cried out Revenge.

"I'll claw out your heart for lying and not doing what I said!" hissed Queen Wisdom as she pinned down Revenge.

"No! Don't hurt my father!" shouted Koi as she slammed the door open.

The SeaWing jumped off the ledge and spread open her wings. She did what Revenge did, flapped her wings to soften her landing. Koi then jumped in between Queen Wisdom and Revenge. Koi used her black legs and tail to knock away the big NightWing queen. She blocked the queen from attacking Revenge. Queen Wisdom glared at her with angry in her eyes.

"What's this SeaWing doing her? I thought you said you would get this dragonet out of my face! I'll burn that dragonet alive!" the NightWing queen growled at Koi and Revenge.

"You won't hurt Koi at all! She.. she.. she's my daughter and I won't allow it at all!" Revenge hissed at Queen Wisdom.

"Daughter? Father? What is this?" questioned Queen Wisdom in hostile tone.

"A family." Revenge simply replied back to the queen.

"How is that even possible? Your 'daughter' is a SeaWing and you're a NightWing!" demanded Queen Wisdom.

"Because he found me and I believe it and he does too." growled Koi at the NightWing queen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Pathetic." Queen Wisdom hissed at them.

"You just don't understand." Koi growled back at the queen.

"You should watch your mouth when you talk to royalty." snarled the NightWing queen.

"She's just a dragon, Wisdom. Don't mess with her or you mess with me." challenged Revenge.

"Excuse me?" Wisdom screeched at Revenge.

"I am your nephew. I think I can stop calling you your majesty from times to time. You're my aunt and I'm not someone you can boss anymore." the royal writer told Queen Wisdom harshly.

"That's it!" Queen Wisdom hissed as she shove Koi out of the way. "I'll burn you alive if I have to.

The dragonet watched in fear as a plume of smoke suddenly came through the queen's nostrils as she growled. Revenge growled back at Queen Wisdom, lowering himself to the ground in fear. Koi didn't want to watch Wisdom kill Revenge like a shark filling some small fish. Koi didn't want to see that happen. Revenge was the only dragon she knew that cared about her. Koi didn't know any other SeaWings. Koi wasn't going to let any queen kill her father at all. Koi would do anything to protect Revenge, even at the cost of her own life. As a plume of smoke and fire came out of the Wisdom's mouth, Koi quickly ran in front of Revenge and pushed him out of the way. Koi spread open her wings to block the fire from hitting anything else.

"Koi! No!" Revenge screamed out with agony in his voice.

Koi fell to the ground. Her body was burning from the flames. It was almost like the time when the sharks attacked her, expect with less blood. It almost felt like all the blood that dripped out of her was now flames. Wisdom stared at her suddenly in shock, as if what she did hit her. Koi just glared at her as she laid painfully on the ground. The dragonet suddenly felt a gust in wind blow past her and the small flames on her go out, but the pain was still burning. Koi was suddenly picked up and was being carried out the home.

"No! I won't you die! No! I won't! I'll get you to the healer's place quickly! Just be strong! I promise you'll stay alive!" Revenge cried to her.

"I'm-I'm fine. I-I-I w-w-wa-was jus-just trying to protect you." Koi whispered to the NightWing.

Koi suddenly felt Revenge hug her tightly. She also fell Revenge's tears fall on her head. The dragonet couldn't help shedding a tear herself. She saved Revenge, but she made him sad by just injuring herself. She didn't know which would have been worse, her being injured or Revenge being injured. It looked like she chose the choice.

Revenge slammed the door open to a home. A black dragon with purple all over them and a necklace with shards of rubies, sapphires, and emeralds all to it that she was wearing. A small black NightWing dragonet looked over also. The dragonet was much smaller than Koi and wore what looked like a gold bracelet on his neck with an onyx stone showing and smaller pearls all around it. He also had two bracelets on his wrist that had sapphires all over both looked with shock at Revenge and her..

"Koi needs help!" Revenge breathed loudly to the two NightWings.

"It looks like the SeaWing was burn!" gasped the NightWing dragonet.

"Get her in here and follow me to the room I'll be seeing her in!" ordered the older NightWing and then started to run.

The NightWing dragonet and Revenge followed her. Koi watched as the older female NightWing ran quicker and quicker. She suddenly turned into another room. A silver table was in the middle of the black room with a big lantern in the middle of the room. Revenge gently placed her on the table. The SeaWing dragonet laid on the silver table as the female NightWing and dragonet grabbed things that were on smaller wooden tales.

"What happened to her exactly?" the female NightWing asked as she looked all over her.

"Queen Wisdom burned her. Her wings caught on fire while her body was badly burned. She was previously injured by, um, some fish creature which I believe was a dolphin or a shark. She was bloody and when I carried her here, her scales started to crack and bleed in the areas she was attacked." Revenge explained to the female NightWing was a nervous tone in his voice.

"That explains it. We need the SeaWing asleep before we can do anything." the NightWing dragonet replied back.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been better." Revenge whispered into Koi's ear suddenly.

Koi watched as the NightWing dragonet reached for something. It was a sharp needle with a dark green substance in it. The NightWing dragonet handed the female NightWing the needle with the dark green substance in it. Revenge looked at Koi with pain inside of his eyes. She knew he was hurt, but it wasn't by Queen Wisdom's fire. The female NightWing then held the needle over her, and quickly stabbed Koi with it. The dark green substance wwas pressed into her body. The SeaWing dragonet wailed out in pain. Revenge's eyes were filled with tears as he watched her scream out in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I wish I could have been a father to you. None of this would have happened." Koi heard Revenge tell her before everything went dark all around her.

Revenge's voice faded all along with her sight. As soon as it became pitch black, the sound around it started to fade. Every single breath faded from her. It was silent with a jet black background to it. As soon as it was silent and as black as a NIghtWing's scales, her mind was knocked out along with the silence and her sight. It was all hit her like Queen Wisdom's plume of fire and smoke.


	7. Chapter 7

Koi opened her eyes and saw she was back in the sea, expect the water was much clearer than before. The water was a light blue and there wasn't anything in the sea. The sun and the coral reefs weren't even there. Koi sank deeply into the sea, but the dragonet quickly spread open her wings and flop. There was a current nearby and she flowed in. She swam in the current lightly.

 **"You finally came. I'm glad. I always wondered when you would come back here."** a deep voice suddenly spoke to Koi.

"Who are you and where are you?" asked Koi with no trouble, looking around the open sea.

 **"I thought you knew. What a shame, you don't know who I am even know I waited for you to come. Sadder is that I know you and you don't know me."** replied back the voice.

"You don't sound familiar and you're not Queen Wisdom, Revenge, that female NightWing, or that NightWing dragonet. You sound new to me." the SeaWing answered back.

 **"Well, I guess I'll wait until you find out who I am. Oh by way, what happened to you? Where did all of that blood and scars come from?"** questioned the deep voice.

"What blood-" Koi was cut off suddenly.

Blood poured out of scars on her body. Koi left like scales on her body was flaking off and leaving room for blood to come off. Koi screeched loudly as everything that happened hurt. It was too painful for her. It felt like she was being burned by Wisdom's flames and being attacked by sharks too. Koi looked at her talons as she rose them up to look at. The dragonet gasped as her talons suddenly became burnt black like what happened when Wisdom burnt her. She then felt her wings were on fire. Koi couldn't keep herself steady with her burnt wings in the current. Koi fell and started to sink into the water. She couldn't swim at all.

"Help me!" screeched out Koi loudly.

 **"Oh sorry, no one is around here to help me. You're alone here. Also, I can't help you since I'm not around. You'll be fine though, but just look out for those sharks now."** the deep voice replied back to the SeaWing dragonet. **"You can fight them off, right?"**

 _"_ What sharks?" demanded the dragonet as blood shot out of her mouth.

 **"Those sharks. Don't you seem them?"** muttered the deep voice calmly.

Koi gasped loudly as she saw dark silver sharks appear out of thin air. The sharks all surrounded her, making it impossibly for her to escape. It wasn't like she could escape and fight them off. She couldn't move at all. There was it least twenty dark silver sharks surrounding them. All of a sudden, a large darker silver shark jumped out in front of her. Koi flinched as she stared at the shark. The shark seemed to stare back at her. The dark silver shark opened their mouth. Koi opened her eye and looked away, but the shark didn't attack her.

The SeaWing dragonet opened her eyes. She wasn't in the sea at all. Koi looked down and saw herself on sandy grounds. The dragonet looked around and saw that she was on a small island. Koi looked straight ahead and saw a dragon staying in front of her. She knew it was a SeaWing as it looked like her, but her scales were a shade of dark ocean blue. Koi stood up slowly as she stared at the SeaWing.

"Koi, it looks like you finally came here now. I'm glad." the SeaWing spoke to her with the same deep voice she heard in the sea.

"Tell me who you are! I don't know who you are all at all!" ordered Koi as she stood up straight.

"It is me, Queen Reef of the SeaWings. I'm the one who you made up in your head. I'm who you thought the queen of the SeaWings are, but you're wrong. I'm just a queen who you made up in your head. There's another queen who's the queen of the SeaWings. I am not." the dark ocean blue SeaWing explained back.

"Queen Reef? That's you?" questioned Koi lightly.

Reef nodded. "That's me, but you shouldn't call me Queen Reef at all. I'm not a queen at all. I'm just a SeaWing queen you made put in your head, but I do like the idea of being a queen."

"How are you aware of everything if you're apart of my mind?" asked Koi.

"That will be told for another day. You shouldn't let this all come to your head. Whenever you sleep, I'll be aware and I'll come to you." Reef told the SeaWing dragonet.

"Oh..." muttered Koi.

"Anyway, I'm here to tell you that I'll protect you from your dreams. You're not perfect. You'll never be perfect, but you can change in order to fit what makes you, well, you." Reef explained to Koi.

"But why are you helping me? I should go back to Revenge." Koi told Reef.

"Maybe you can stay here with me. I would like to be aware all the time instead of when you sleep." Reef replied.

"But I have to go back to Revenge! I can't stay here with you! I like you, but Revenge is my father!" pointed out the dragonet in a worried tone.

"But you would be better off with me for now, until you become a better dragonet." Reef replied back.

"I can always come back. You did say you're aware whenever I sleep, so when I sleep you can come back." Koi answered back.

"Well, that is true." mumbled the SeaWing.

"So, can I go back to Revenge?" asked Koi.

"I guess... I guess I can, but you'll need to stay longer the next time!" replied Reef.

Koi blinked at Reef. "I guess I can do that."

"Good, now you can go freely." smirked Reef.

Dark gray clouds started to take over the sky. Reef faded from Koi's view. The island started to shred into the deep blue sea. Koi quickly flew up into the sky as the sandy ground below her shredded into nothing. Raindrops started to drop from the sky. The rain got heavier and heavier. The rain then pushed the dragonet into the sea.. It all went black around her. She suddenly opened her eyes to see Revenge there, facing down and crying. She was awake now.


	8. Chapter 8

"Revenge?" Koi whispered as she looked down at him.

The NightWing suddenly looked up. Koi noticed tears streaming down his eyes. All of a sudden, Revenge pulled her into a hug. The NightWing writer had his arms wrapped around her tightly. Revenge sobbed louder. Koi started to have tears run down her eyes. The dragonet hugged back lightly as Revenge's crying got louder and louder. Koi then started to cry loudly like Revenge.

"Why did you do that? You could have died!" Revenge cried to Koi. "You were asleep for three straight weeks! I thought you were going to die or you were in a coma!"

"I just... I just didn't want you to die. I've been alone for too long and I needed to have someone with me. So if it was between me or you, I wanted to go. If you died, I would get kicked back to the Sea Kingdom and have no one to care for me." sobbed Koi to Revenge.

"But in the Sea Kingdom, you'll have other SeaWings and other dragonets..." the NightWing's words trailed off in his tears.

"I don't know my real parents and I don't really want to know. They left my egg in the middle of the sea and far away from the kingdom. I know you aren't my father since I'm a SeaWing and I'm a NightWing. I look nothing like a NightWing at all, but I can accept the fact that you're my new father from now on. I'm your daughter since you found me and you're my father. Nothing about that will change." Koi told Revenge.

Koi knew she couldn't keep telling herself that Revenge was her real father. She couldn't for this long. She was now one full year old. Reef was able to knock some sense into her. She knew the difference between her and him. It broke her hurt, but she knew she had other parents, but Koi knew the different between Revenge and her original parents. Her parents didn't care about her at all if they kept her egg far away from what her home was apposed to be. Revenge took her home, where she was apposed to be.

"Is... is that..." the NightWing stuttered in his words.

"Yes, it's true. It's all true." the dragonet muttered to the NightWing.

"But what about Queen Wisdom? I thought you would have wanted to leave because of her." questioned Revenge as he stared into Koi's eyes.

"I don't mind her at all. I can stay here with you even if she's always yelling at us both. All that matters if I'm doing it with you if you're in pain." Koi replied back as she used her talons to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Well, then I'll make sure you're safe if we do it together and I promise that. I swear." Revenge told her as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Hello?" a voice suddenly spoke.

Koi and Revenge looked over at the door. The same female NightWing and the NightWing dragonet from before walked in. The dragonet skipped in as they smiled along side with the female NightWing. Revenge quickly looked over at them as he let go of Koi, hiding his tears. The female NightWing lightly chuckled as she walked up to the table. The NightWing dragonet followed right behind the female NightWing.

"Oh great, you're awake." the female NightWing told Koi. "It's been three weeks ever since you fell asleep."

"It' been like a super long time! We all thought you were dead, especially Revenge!" the dragonet yelled.

"We first thought it was the substance we had in the needle, but when we checked closely, we found it was the queen's flame. Apparently, some of the smoke and flames got straight up into your mouth. The queen's flame got, well, everywhere! You have a scar under your right wing and across your stomach. We were able to clean up everything though." the female NightWing explained.

"Her majesty's flames are like super strong! I thought you died because of her flames. Her majesty so strong that stories tell she was able to kill dragons by one plume of flames!" the NightWing dragonet added.

"So what happened to the flames and smoke that went into my mouth? Also, how much flame and smoke went into my mouth?" the SeaWing dragonet asked the two NightWings.

"We're unsure of what's going to happen, but we're sure that you're safe and going to be okay. We're also unsure of how much went into your mouth. We just assumed you spat it out when it came in, with some smoke going into your mouth fully." answered the female NightWing.

"Oh..." muttered Koi as she glanced at Revenge then back at them.

"The name's Zodiac by the way." greeted the female NightWing as she smiled at them. "I'm the main doctor for all NightWings, royal or not. I don't expect pay for anyone and I help anyone in need in the Night Kingdom. Of course, some of the NightWings tip me with small gems. I use them, but I mostly save them for food and medicine outside of the Night Kingdom. I get my supplies from the royal family."

"And I'm Batseeker!" the NightWing dragonet greeted her. "I'm here for training! Zodiac is like teaching me everything I should know because I want to become a royal nurse. My mother is Princess Sapphirehunter, aka the future queen! Princess Sapphirehunter is like going to challenge her majesty soon and all! So I'm going to become a prince and royal nurse soon, even know I'm like her majesty's grandchild!"

"Well, I'm Koi and Revenge is my father." Koi told the two NightWings.

"Oooo, you're so lucky to have Revenge as a father! Revenge is so nice when he comes to visit Zodiac and I! I don't know my father. My mother refuses to tell me for some reason." Batseeker replied back in a loud voice.

"Oh, you two must be hungry! I got something in the kitchen for the two of you. Batseeker, come help me get it." Zodiac commented.

"Okay!" Batseeker giggled as he followed Zodiac out of the room.

The SeaWing looked over at the NightWing writer. "Are we going to eat coral or reed?"

"Oh we would never eat that!" Revenge told Koi. "We eat meat usually."

"Like what kind of meat are you talking about?" the dragonet asked.

"Everyone can usually eat cow or albatross meat. There's more expensive meat like whale and other things." Revenge explained to Koi.

Batseeker and Zodiac both walked back into the room. They placed two silver plates in front of them. Koi looked down at the roasted meat. She tilted her head. The two NightWings both stepped back. It didn't look like whale meat. It didn't look like any fish she has been before. Koi looked over at Revenge. Revenge suddenly looked over at her. He knew what she was questioning in her head.

"It's pig and sheep meat. It's not what you're thinking." Revenge answered before she could ask anything.

Koi leaned close to the meat. She sniffed the roasted meat. It didn't smell bad at all. The dragonet leaned in closer to the pig meat which looked better than the sheep meat. Koi then took a small bite out of the meat. The SeaWing slowly chewed it and finally swallowed it. The three NightWings all looked at her.

Koi smiled as she rose her neck up. "I think I'll get use to life in the Night Kingdom.

"And that's great!" cheered Batseeker louder than before.


	9. Chapter 9

It was midnight. Zodiac explained to her and Revenge that they would have to stay for one day in order for Koi to heal. Revenge decided to stay with her for the night. Zodiac greeted before leaving the room with Batseeker following her out of the room. Koi and Revenge both was laying on the same table. Koi was full from the pig meat she ate a couple of hours ago. Revenge laid down next to her, snoring loudly. He had both of his wings spread out with Koi under his right wing.

Koi didn't feel tired at all. She guessed it was mostly because of sleeping supposedly for three weeks. Koi was still confused about almost everything. How was Reef aware of everything when she was asleep? How was she even asleep for three weeks at all? Wisdom's flames could have done that, unless her flames did something to her. If that was the case, then what did the smoke and flames did to her exactly?

"Koi, are you awake?" a familiar voice whispered to her.

The SeaWing looked over and saw the door cracked open. Batseeker peaked out from the door and shuffled himself in. The two dragonets stared at each other. Batseeker crept closer to Koi. Revenge's snoring blocked out any sound Batseeker would have been making. Koi shuffled her way out from under Revenge's wing. She then leapt gently onto the ground. The two dragonets then silently walked outside of the room and closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Zodiac?" questioned Koi.

"Zodiac is taking a small nap before we go back to organizing the supplies that we recently got. The supplies still are too cold from when they were given to us, so Zodiac is resting." Batseeker replied back.

"Oh, but why did you come and see if I was awake or not?" asked the SeaWing dragonet.

"Well, I wanted to give you a tour of the place. Since you'll be staying in the Night Kingdom, I thought you should get a tour of the whole hospital, or Zodiac's home. So you want to have a tour of here?" the NightWing dragonet explained to her.

"Well, okay then." the SeaWing muttered to.

Batseeker turned to the door and pointed to it. "The room you were in, that was one of the many medical rooms of Zodiac's home. Zodiac has it least ten of them in his whole. I think a couple of them are on the rest of the floors or the basement."

"But if Zodiac is the only doctor, how can she keep track of everything?" Koi commented.

"Zodiac is an amazing dragon." the NightWing began. "Legend says that she's maybe a mind reader. I doubt that though. She doesn't seem like a mind reader. I mean, yeah, her majesty can see the future, but it isn't that great. She can't see everything."

"Mind reader? Can see the future? What's that?" Koi tilted her head in confusion.

"Not only us NightWings can breathe fire, but we can read mind reads, see the future, or both. Some of us don't have it though. I wasn't lucky enough to be one of them though. I'm not sure about other dragons. I know that Revenge can't do either of them." Batseeker told Koi. "Well anyways, let's go see the rest of the hospital!"

"Oh, okay then." Koi replied as she started to follow Batseeker.

As Koi started to follow Batseeker, she felt strange. Was it because of Wisdom's flames going into her mouth? Her throat and mouth felt warmer than usual. Batseeker didn't seem to notice. Koi slightly opened her mouth open. Her throat and mouth seemed way too dry to keep close. All of a sudden, the SeaWing's tongue felt dry and very warm out of nowhere. Koi flicked her tongue and suddenly flames shot out of her mouth. Not only they were flames, they were dark blue flames.

Batseeker turned around, seeing the blue flames as he turned around. Both of the dragonets' eyes were wide. Koi did it again on accident. Batseeker jumped back, almost being burned by them. The NightWing backed away in shock as he stared at Koi. Koi slightly stepped back, wondering what just happened. Koi's mouth then suddenly became less dry and a bit more wet.

"What was that?" Batseeker shouted at Koi.

"I don't know! It just randomly came!" cried back the SeaWing.

"The queen's flames and smoke... It must have.." muttered the NightWing.

"What are you two doing? Batseeker, I told you to stay in your room! Koi, you should have been sleeping!" a voice suddenly yelled at them.

The two dragonets looked over. They both gasped quietly. Zodiac glared at both as she looked down at them. Koi quickly turned around and Batseeker stood by her side. Koi could see Batseeker shivering with nervousness. Was Zodiac usually like this or is she just like when she was angry? Either way, she knew by how he acted. Koi also had another question in her mind. How did Zodiac find them so quickly? It couldn't have been their voices at all.

"Why are you both out here? You should have stayed where you are! Plus, I was trying to sleep! Revenge is sleeping too and you're close to the room!" Zodiac hissed at the dragonets.

"Koi wasn't feeling well." Batseeker suddenly told Zodiac. "She came to me and I decided to check on her."

Koi knew he was lying, but she didn't know where he was going. Was he going to tell Zodiac about her blue flames? Would Zodiac believe them? Could she even still use her flames? Whatever it was, Batseeker seemed to be good at getting away with it. Koi at least hoped that Zodiac wouldn't tell Revenge about what happened.

"And?" asked the NightWing doctor.

"I know what happened to Koi when the queen's flames and the smoke from it went into her mouth." Batseeker answered back quickly.

"What happened?" questioned Zodiac as she got closer to them.

Batseeker looked over at Koi. "Show her, just flick her tongue or do whatever you did."

Koi nodded. The dragonet flicked her tongue with all the force she had. Koi's mouth felt warm and blue flames busted out of her mouth. Zodiac and Batseeker jumped back. Koi closed her mouth closely and the flames faded away. Zodiac's eyes widen like Batseeker did, expect in way more shock.

"I never thought it was possible." gasped Zodiac.

The NightWing doctor opened a door that was nearby. It was to a closet that was stuffed with scrolls. Zodiac looked through the scrolls. She then pulled out one and gave it to Koi. Koi looked up at Zodiac then tilted her head. Zodiac sighed as she looked away from the SeaWing. Batseeker looked at Zodiac with confusion.

"Just read the title. I always felt there was something off with you and Revenge, and now with your flames, I remembered it." Zodiac told the SeaWing dragonet.

" _The SeaWing's Flames_?" Koi read. "By... Revenge?"

"I remember mu mother reading this to me. It was one of Revenge's original scrolls when he started writing more than history scrolls. I think the SeaWing's name was Koi and there was a NightWing in it. The NightWing's name was unknown, but it adopted the SeaWing. That's what I remembered. Now that I think of it, it sort remembers me of you and what's happening." Batseeker told her.

"So... so can Revenge see the future?" Koi asked Zodiac as she looked up at her.

"You haven't seen the other scrolls yet." Zodiac replied back.


End file.
